mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gallus
Gallus — gryf, postać epizodyczna, uczeń szkoły przyjaźni. Występuje po raz pierwszy w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Jest członkiem grupy nazwanej Young Six czyli Młoda Szóstka. Wygląd Gallus to młody gryf o piórach w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego oraz w kolorach żółtym i zielonkawym. Jego szpony i dziób są żółte, a oczy niebieskie. Charakter Gallus bywa sarkastyczny, gburowany co pasuje do zachowań innych gryfów. Na początku trochę jak Smolder nie lubił idei przyjaźni, śmiał się z tego oraz z przyjacielskiego nastawienia Sandbara. Jednak po spędzeniu czasu z uczniami ze szkoły przyjaźni zmienia swoje nastawienie, staje się milszy, zaczyna mu zależeć na przyjaźni do tego stopnia, że prosi Grampa Gruffa, by pozwolił mu zostać w szkole przyjaźni. Przedstawienie w serii Gallus debiutuje w obu częściach odcinka "Awantura o szkołę". Zostaje tam uczniem nowo otwartej szkoły przyjaźni, do której przyprowadza go Grampa Gruff. W szkole spotyka kucyka imieniem Sandbar, który wpada na niego. Kucyk przeprasza i stara się być przyjazny, jednak gryf zachowuje swoją sarkastyczną postawę i odchodzi. Gallus spotyka także Rainbow Dash, którą początkowo podziwia, ale gdy dowiaduje się, że jest jedną z nauczycielek w szkole przyjaźni, zaczyna sobie delikatnie z niej kpić. Następnie gryf rozpoczyna rozwój swoich pierwszych przyjaźni podczas piosenki School of Friendship, jednak po jej koniec jest zestresowany i zirytowany szkołą, ponieważ sposób nauczania został zmieniony przez Twilight Sparkle na szablonowi i nudny. Razem ze smoczycą Smolder postanawia pójść na wagary. Z powodu gorszego sposobu prowadzenia lekcji Gallus prawie wdaje się w bójkę z Sandbarem, ale ostatecznie do niego i Smolder dołączają także pozostali znajomi z Młodej Szóstki czyli Ocelka, Silverstream oraz Yona i idą razem na jezioro. Tam bawią się razem, ścigają i poznają się lepiej. Później ta nowa grupka przyjaciół stwarza pewne nieporozumienie w wyniku którego kanclerz Neighsay zamyka szkołę, która złamała oficjalne zasady szkolnictwa obowiązujące w Equestrii. Gallus i jego przyjaciele zostają rozdzieleni i zabrani przez swoich opiekunów do ich krain. W drugiej części odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" Gallus i jego przyjaciele spotykają się ponownie w starym Zamku Dwóch Sióstr w lesie Everfree po tym jak uciekli razem ze swoich domów. W opuszczonym zamku znów spędzają czas na zabawie i poznają zarazem siebie jak i swoje gatunki. Niespodziewanie zostają zaatakowani przez agresywne i kolczaste zwierzęta zwane puckwudgie. Na szczęście zostają uratowani przez główne bohaterki, które zachęcają ich do powrotu do szkoły w której zajęcia znów będą ciekawe i zabawne. Gdy nauczycielki i odnalezieni uczniowie wracają do szkoły, Twilight siłą otwiera szkołę przez co znów zjawia się kanclerz Neighsay. Znów wykazuje on negatywne nastawienie w stosunku do stworzeń innych niż kucyki oraz do niestandardowego sposobu nauczania jaki Twilight chce wprowadzić w swojej szkole. Kanclerz odpuszcza jednak i w wielkim gniewie odchodzi, a szkoła powraca do działania. Gallus, reszta uczniów i bohaterki śpiewają piosenkę Friendship Always Wins podczas której widać, że szkoła znów jest przyjaznym miejscem dla każdego stworzenia pragnącego uczyć się przyjaźni. Pomimo szczęśliwego zakończenia Grampa Gruff dalej upiera się by zabrać Gallusa z powrotem do Griffonstone. Młody gryf błaga jednak by mógł zostać w szkole, więc Grampa Gruff trochę niechętnie się zgadza, a Gallus cieszy się, że nie musi znów rozdzielać się z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Gallus pojawia się także w odcinku "Trudna sztuka", gdzie występuje w przedstawieniu z udziałem księżniczki Celestii reżyserowanego przez Twilight Sparkle. Ciekawostki * Kolory Gallusa przypominają nieco kostiumy Wonderboltsów. * Ma klaustrofobię. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Korzenie prawdy" Galeria de:Gallus en:Gallus es:Gallus fr:Gallus ru:Галлус Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Gryfy